1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle hydraulic systems and is particularly useful for emergency and rescue vehicles.
2. Technical Considerations
Some vehicles, such as but not limited to fire or rescue vehicles, have hydraulic systems configured to drive various hydraulic powered components and emergency equipment, such as pumps, generators, valves, motors, hydraulic tools, etc. The hydraulic pumps supplying hydraulic fluid from a reservoir to these hydraulic driven components are typically powered off of the vehicle transmission.
It would be desirable to provide a hydraulic system that maximizes the efficiency of the vehicle. That is, a hydraulic system configured to drive or provide hydraulic power to a number of different types of tools or components.